


Day Two - Princess

by ShortyStacks, Skiewrites



Series: A Big Bag of LU Fics... [11]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Day Two - Princess, Gen, Inspired by Wreck-It Ralph (Movies), Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linktober, Linktober 2020, princess scene from wreck it raph 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyStacks/pseuds/ShortyStacks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: The LU boys but it's that scene from Wreck It Ralph Two
Series: A Big Bag of LU Fics... [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769746
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	1. FIC

When Wild finally appeared, he quickly realised he was in a place where, not only was he not welcome, but he was clearly not dressed for the occasion. 

Looking around the room, Wild took in the image in front of him. A group of men, all wearing green tunics of some kind, leaving feeling oddly left out in his champion's tunic. Wild looked from one to another, holding his breath as he recognized every single one of them from the books that Zelda had given to him. 

They were heroes. 

Actual, real life heroes. 

Who would have thought?

“Uh, hi.” Wild said. As soon as the words left his mouth, the group surrounded him, and all of a sudden there were seven swords being pointed at him, the hero of the sky’s hand catching fire and now in a karate chop pose. “Whoa, guys, I can explain! See, I am a hero, too!”

The words caused everyone to lower their swords in confusion and doubt, the fire on Sky’s hand flicking before going out.

”Wait, what?” Four said, his eyes narrowing. 

”Yeah! Link, Hero of the Wild! I’m sure you’ve heard of me. It’d be embarrassing for you if you haven’t.” Wild laughed awkwardly, knowing full well that, because he was at the end of the timeline, none of them would have heard of him. 

“What kind of hero are you?” Legend asked, dropping his sword completely to cross his arms across his chest. 

”What- What kind?” Wild asked. He never knew that there were types of heroes. What kind of types of heroes would there even be?

”Ever fought a dark version of yourself?.” Warriors asked. 

”No.”

”Do you have any magical abilities?” Hyrule asked. 

”No not really-”

“Have you ever spoken to animals?” Four asked. 

“What? No-.” 

”Did you have to fight the moon?” Time asked. 

”No!”

“Literal nightmares?” Legend and Wind asked. 

“No!”

“The Demon Lord Demise” Sky asked. 

“No! Are you guys okay? Should I call a therapist?” Wild asked, his voice cracking as his eyes jumped from Link to Link, seeing that they were being completely serious. 

“Then I assume that you’ve never had your sister kidnapped on your 12th birthday leading to a quest involving a talking boat, a giant ass bird and ending with stabbing someone in the forehead?”

“No! Holy Hylia! That’s oddly specific.”

“Have you held the Triforce?” Legend asked.

”I’ve literally never heard of the Triforce even once in my life.”

“Do you have daddy issues?” Twilight asked.

“I don’t even remember my parents.”

“Neither do we!” Several Links chimed up at once, making it hard for Wild to know who was talking.. 

“And now for the million rupee question: Do people assume that, just because your name is Link, you’re free to solve every single issue that they have in their lives to the point of having to a million fetch quests?” 

“Yes! What is up with that?” Wild yelled as he threw his arms up. 76 side missions was too much for any hero, especially when most of them were ‘go get these bugs’ or ‘find 55 mushrooms’. 

“He’s a hero!!”


	2. ART!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there would be a basic background if i weren't an idiot. however, i am dumb of ass, and therefore. no background.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was so fun to write :3
> 
> [Stack's Tumblr](https://shortstack757575.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Skie's Tumblr](https://skiewrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
